


Angry Snuggling

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Ori, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Nori was a bit of a jerk, you always knew this. He stole for a living, mostly gripes when he talks and held wealth over everything else… but deliberately ignoring you? Pretending you weren’t even there? That was crossing the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Angry Snuggling - Nori x Reader.

Nori was a bit of a jerk, you always knew this. He stole for a living, mostly gripes when he talks and held wealth over everything else… but deliberately ignoring you? Pretending you weren’t even there? That was crossing the line.

 

You’d been together for almost a year at this point. You’d met his brother and were friends with them. Dori constantly said you were perfect for him, everyone did. Even Nori himself said it on a semi-regular basis, and he still pulls this shit.

 

It drove you crazy!

 

Throughout of most of the journey, Nori had ignored you and pretended you weren’t even there. At first, you thought it was a game. Though, when Ori pulled you aside and asked you what it was about you knew something was wrong.

 

That had been two weeks ago. You’d had enough.

 

Normally, at night, you’d sleep by Nori and his brothers, but since it was obvious Nori didn’t want you around you decided to sleep by your new friend, Bilbo.

 

You bid goodnight to Dori and Ori on your way to Bilbo. Nori gave you a confused side glance, bid did nothing to stop you. That earned him a glare from Dori and a slap to the arm from Bofur, who had seen you walk away.

 

Mentally grinning to yourself, you spread out your thin bedroll and bid goodnight to Bilbo and Thorin.

 

\----

 

Later, you woke to someone shaking you. You assumed it was Bilbo waking you up to continue the journey to the Lonely Mountain. Though, when you opened your eyes, you were met with a different sight.

 

Nori was kneeling in front of you. He looked exhausted and… like he’d been slapped across the face.

 

Your first instinct was to console Nori and ask who hurt him and then go kick that person’s ass. But with all he put you through in the last couple of weeks, you were sure he deserves it. So, instead, you sat up and crossed your arms. Waiting for him to talk first.

 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered.

 

“For?”

 

“Treating you like shit and ignoring you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

When he didn’t move, you decided to ask why he’d come over here instead of waiting until morning.

 

“Ori wouldn’t let me go to sleep until I apologized to you.” 

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

 

“Who slapped you?”

 

“Ori.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I snapped at him.”

 

“Wow… well. Okay. You apologized… Go sleep.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why?”

 

He mumbled something.

 

“Why?”

 

“Dwalin took my bed roll away for being an ass to you… and snapping at Ori.”

 

You sighed. You were still mad at him, but at least you had gotten an apology. That was more than you thought you’d get. You lifted up the blanket covering your bottom half, inviting him to sleep in your bed.

 

“I still wanna know why you ignored me.”

 

“I don’t… I don’t know. This journey has me stressed out and I guess I took it out on you.”

 

“Okay. How about next time you take it out on a tree or something, not  _ someone _ . Now go to sleep.”

 

You and Nori fell asleep before you could hear the company-wide groan of, “Finally!”


End file.
